


Farewell

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is about to transfer to Dalton, but first he needs to tell Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Blaine’s first thought was that Jesse St. James looked _amazing_ on stage. Surrounded by lights, belting out incredible tunes, and dancing flawlessly across the floor, Jesse had the presence that Blaine longed to attain. He’d have liked to be so confident in himself — certain of the audience’s adoration enough that the fear melted to the wayside. Jesse didn’t have to worry about that. He was the best in his glee club, lead vocalist, and popular to boot. Liking boys the way Blaine liked boys didn’t chain him down the way it did him, but he guessed that was just the difference in their schools.

The freedom with which Jesse lived his life was something Blaine desperately craved.

Jesse bounded off the stage — smiling brilliantly, still high off of a good rehearsal — and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Blaine’s waist and swing in close for a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “Hey,” he said. “What are you doing here? It’s a little early for your school to be let out, isn’t it?”

Blaine hugged Jesse close to him. He’d always kind of admired that Jesse was so easy with his affections — the type that gave freely of himself, wholly and unreservedly. He knew he would miss this most of all.

“It is,” Blaine agreed. “I just wanted to see you.”

Jesse’s voice purred as he leaned in to steal a second kiss. “Did you now?”

“I have something I need to tell you,” Blaine said.

Jesse leaned back immediately, but his hands squeezed reassuringly at Blaine’s hips. He’d always had that innate sense for people — knowing when to say something and what they needed to hear in return. Blaine didn’t have that luxury; he was always speaking honestly and from the heart and that wasn’t always the best idea.

Blaine took a deep breath. He had to close his eyes to say the words because he couldn’t bear to look at Jesse’s face. “I’m transferring,” he confessed. “To Dalton Academy in Westerville.”

The reply was quiet. Jesse would no doubt understand the reasons behind the transfer, even if it made him sad. “That’s quite a distance.”

Nodding, Blaine went on. “I’ll be boarding at the dorms there, since I can’t drive yet and it’s too far from home. It’ll be next week before I’m all moved in, but with the packing and the paperwork, I didn’t know when I’d get to see you next and so I just wanted to —” Blaine bit his lip and looked up. Jesse’s eyes were over-bright and his expression, carefully neutral. Blaine choked up a little. “I just wanted to say goodbye. While I could.”

Jesse didn’t immediately respond but Blaine could see that he was thinking very quickly. His eyes had lifted to the ceiling and maybe — Blaine could only hope that Jesse would let this be easy on both of them.

Heaving a little sigh, Jesse laced their fingers together and started leading Blaine toward the dressing rooms. “I wish you were transferring here instead,” Jesse was saying. “Did you ask?”

“I did,” Blaine answered. “My parents said no.”

That made Jesse pause. “Why?”

Blaine ducked his head and squeezed his hand around Jesse’s fingers. “They knew you were here. I think they said something about worrying about you being a distraction.”

“Well,” Jesse started as he resumed walking. His voice was edged with a slight, bitter humor. “I can’t say they’d be wrong, per se.”

“Still.”

Jesse unlocked one of the dressing rooms with a key and ushered Blaine in ahead of him. “Still,” he echoed. “It’s a shame I won’t be able to keep you.”

There it was, that inevitable truth that sat between them. This was a farewell moment for the both of them. It wasn’t that they were in love, though they were incredibly fond of each other; it’s just that Jesse had been what Blaine had needed most this entire time and Blaine had been the kindred spirit that Jesse had always been looking for.

Blaine turned in the middle of the dressing room, arms hanging limp at his sides. Jesse was leaning against the door, hands tucked behind him. His head was angled toward his shoes but his eyes were looking at Blaine through his lashes. He seemed shy, though Blaine didn’t know why he would be.

“This is going to seem crass,” Jesse said, “and feel free to say no if you want to. I just want to turn this sad moment into something better.”

When Jesse came up to him, the first thing he did was touch his cheek. It was just the backs of his fingers against Blaine’s skin, but Blaine leaned into it all the same. This was comfort. Blaine was never the type to turn away kindness in any form.

Jesse’s fingers dipped under Blaine’s chin and his thumb rested at the corner of Blaine’s lips. Jesse tilted his face up and just to the right and then they were kissing again, chaste and trembling. Blaine made a noise despite himself, completely unable to hold back the emotions that wanted to be known. Jesse shushed him quietly and kept kissing him, kept moving their mouths together until Blaine had melted into his arms. Blaine fisted his hands in the front of Jesse’s shirt, pulling to drag them closer. If this was going to be the last moment they had together, he decided, then he wanted all he could get.

“I hope you won’t be opposed,” Jesse said before his mouth moved along Blaine’s jaw.

His hands squeezed at Blaine’s hips, and the way he rubbed in with his thumbs made Blaine shiver. He pushed until Blaine’s back hit the far wall and smiled. His hands swept more fully over the front of Blaine’s body, never directly touching where Blaine suddenly wanted him most, but definitely bringing his attention to where he intended to go.

“Can I?” Jesse asked. Blaine nodded and got kissed again for his agreement. “I’m glad,” he said and dropped to one knee.

Jesse kissed at his stomach — soft, open-mouthed kisses under the bellybutton and through the hair — while one hand held up Blaine’s shirt and the other rubbed at the back of Blaine’s thigh. Blaine covered the hand holding his shirt and pressed at it until the weight of it was imprinted on his skin. Jesse laughed a little and then kissed the fly of Blaine’s pants. He wiggled his hand out from under Blaine’s and brought it down to rub at the front of Blaine’s thigh, then up and up and —

“Jesse,” Blaine sighed, going limp against the wall as heat spread through his body. He had to be blushing. Nothing else made Jesse’s voice do that ridiculously pleased sound.

The pull of zipper made Blaine sway toward Jesse, but the other boy just pushed him back by his hips and chuckled a little as he started to pull Blaine’s pants down. Blaine clutched at the Jesse’s collar, hyper aware of it’s crisp starching against his palm and the cut of Jesse’s suspenders against his knuckles. When he looked down — as if he could look away — Jesse’s lively hair framed his face like a dark, curling outline meant to bring focus to the sharp line of his nose and the way his looked up at Blaine before opening his mouth and taking Blaine in.

A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it and he almost brought a hand to his mouth to smother any others that might follow, but that would mean either letting go of Jesse or letting go of his shirt. He wouldn’t drop the shirt because it would get in Jesse’s way or ruin the picture of Jesse going down on him or something. Taking his hand away from Jesse just wasn’t going to happen, though, not when he could feel the vibrations of his moans through his fingers.

So he kept making noises, couldn’t keep from doing it, and Jesse seemed to like it anyway because he cupped his hands under Blaine’s ass and encouraged a little thrust while he swallowed around Blaine’s dick. It was so much and too much. Whatever — Blaine wanted it all of it. He soaked in the attention like he was starving for it.

This was the only moment he had for himself or the last moment he had to fill with everything he wanted, and next week he was going to be in a new school filled with new people. He was going to be surrounded by boys and yeah, that sounded nice, but none of them would be Jesse. Dalton’s no-bullying policy might protect him, but there was no guarantee that Dalton would welcome him with open arms either. Here, at least, there was a boy who liked and wanted him exactly as he was.

Blaine slid his hand from Jesse’s collar and into his hair just as Jesse rubbed his tongue hard along his length. He whined and shook and came. Lifting one of Blaine’s legs over him, Jesse shouldered Blaine against the wall and suckled at him until he was twitching and trembling with complaint from his over-sensitized nerves. He backed off with a wet smack and held up Blaine’s dick while he kissed at the crease of his thigh.

“No more,” Blaine hissed, head sagging to the side because, even if he couldn’t stand the idea of anything touching him right now, Jesse looked good where he was — happy, even. “I can’t —”

Jesse helped Blaine back into his pants properly and tucked him in with a warm palm. When he grunted at the touch, Jesse laughed a little and ducked to kiss at Blaine’s throat. He tilted back to give him more room, but Jesse just lingered with a sigh, pressing his lips to the bump of his Adam’s apple and then the dip between his collar bones.

“Blaine,” he murmured, voice a little rough. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know if Dalton has a glee club?”

Blaine looked up at Jesse then, surprise etched in every feature.

Jesse smiled indulgently and pressed their foreheads together. “If there isn’t, you should start one. If there is, join it.”

It took him a little to catch on to what Jesse was saying, but as soon as he did, Blaine’s gaze went back to him sharply. “Dalton’s in the next district,” he argued.

“So?” Jesse pressed.

“So, even if there is a glee club there, we wouldn’t compete until Regionals,” Blaine said. He ran his fingers along Jesse’s jaw, feeling the tension developing there as he grit his teeth. “And then what? Is that all we’re going to have — a single romantic meeting every year?”

“It’s better than nothing,” Jesse argued right back. “We could call each other. I could meet you halfway in Lima once you learn how to drive. There’s not much there, I know, but it can be done. We could make it work, if you wanted to.”

Blaine closed his eyes because he did want to make it work — really, really wanted to — but he also knew that it would never be enough for them. Blaine was the needy and suspicious sort, and he would wonder constantly if Jesse had met someone who could shine as brightly on the stage as him, someone that wouldn’t feed off his love like it was air. Jesse needed the stage and the lights and the attention; Blaine couldn’t give that to him from Dalton.

He would want to, though. Maybe that was enough.

So, he sighed, “Okay,” and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck. “Okay, let’s make this work.”


End file.
